Emotion Manipulation
The ability to control the emotions of others. It is similar to Mind Control because it does influence thought process, but in a different manner. Mind Controllers are able to change people's thoughts. Emotion Manipulators are able to change the way someone perceives a thought. Also Known As *Emotion Control *Emotional Control *Emotional Manipulation *Empathic Control *Empathic Manipulation *Induced Empathy *Pathokinesis *Pathomancy Capability Users can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed. This versatile power may be used to make friends as a manner of Social Cloaking, or to enliven slacking allies. Potent emotions like love and loathing are more difficult to induce, but can be extremely useful. May be able to cause targets to laugh or cry uncontrollably, or may alter one's ability to feel any emotion. Applications * Apathy: Remove an unwanted emotion on a target. * Bliss and Horror Inducement: Cause victims to feel either pleasure or discomfort. * Fear Masking: Users may cause targets to bravery, or be extremely frightened, too bold, or too meek. * Fear Inducement: Cause victims to fear anything they come in contact with. * Grief Saturation: Targets feel deep sadness, even sorrow, which may lead them to suicidal thoughts. * Lackadaisical: Targets don't feel the need to do anything, may drive some into sleep. * Love Inducement: Causes user to feel immense love, and fall victim to the users control. * Pain Inducement: Force a target to get emotional pain. * Pleasure Sensitivity: Causes targets to feel extremely happy, may cause some to replicate love. * Rage Inducement: Users induce feelings of anger, may cause targets to go into uncontrollable fits of rage. * Sexual Inducement: Causes users to feel limitless sexual arousal. * Skeptic Activation: Targets begin questioning things, but may drive them to disbelieve anything. Techniques * 'Anxiety: '''Cause someone to feel anxious, intimidated, even frightened. * '''Excitement: '''Inflict a sense of excitement in order to inspirit someone. * 'Serenity: 'Induce a sense of calm so strong it can even sedate someone. Associations Powers like Mental Manipulation, and Persuasion may replicate this effect, but on a more limited mental level. Emotion manipulation may be a side effect of some abilities like Pheromone Manipulation. Empathy may cause this power to work in reverse, or perhaps even backfire. Limitations * User may only be able to effect one target at a time. * User may need to have contact with target to manipulate them. * User may have a limit on how much emotion one target may carry. * User may need to feel an emotion to give it. * Some applications may cause emotional backlash. * User may require absorbing the emotion they replace. * User may or may not be limited to specific emotions. * User are prone to headache when they have to increase the ability for too long * Require training to reduce chances of any side-effects and keep their emotion in check. Known Users The Dragonborn (Skyrim) Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Organic Manipulation